


i’ve been ghosting

by honeyygum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), is it comfort?, technoblade and philza are dead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyygum/pseuds/honeyygum
Summary: despite being a full year after techno’s passing and multiple months after phil’s; ranboo still can’t deal with the loss of his two only friends. the only people he trusted.techno’s birthday dawned the new day and ranboo decided to bake his former mentor a cake and visit his grave.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	i’ve been ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> writing goes brr- i really like writing sad things; i did proof read this but i’m not 100% sure i got ever mistake in it so if there are mistakes- oh well. i also have a twitter where i draw and post banger tweets @/honeyygum :D

the once warm and cozy house that sat in front of ranboo’s own shack; was left cold and dull. despite it being a few months after the loss of the occupants who resided within the house, the pain of their deaths lingered. It was all so sudden and the crashing realisation that they died was like the sky had come crashing down directly onto ranboo and he couldn’t stop it. they were his only friends, or what felt like his only friends. 

the sun rose over the snowy field and scattered trees; a familiar scene that greeted the enderman hybrid every morning except today was different- it was technoblade’s birthday. the former owner of the dust covered house that sat idle and empty- lacking any real sense of a ‘home’. technoblade; a mentor to the young enderman hybrid- and in true mentor fashion, he died.

it seemed impossible; the great technoblade who supposedly never died, did that very thing and died. ranboo had a hard time convincing himself that techno had died but with the help of techno’s friend and father to the former president of a once lively nation now gone and lost; phil. philza was respectable and caring, a father figure to most people, who helped ranboo whenever the teen was in need of assistance. phil was known as a respectable person to everyone; if you were in need you would usually go to him.

but that was his downfall; everyone came to him for help, and he helped them, he liked helping them. but it was too much- those he helped didn’t respect him nor help him out. those he saw as family didn’t treat him with an ounce of respect. expect techno- an old friend and companion. techno treated him with the same respect and kindness phil showed him- they treated one another as people, not tools to be used without respect. 

phil and ranboo lived out phil’s final days coping and mourning with the loss of techno- phil knew death was inevitable and was coming to him faster than he realised. visiting techno’s grave day to day, the former’s crown sat beside the stone with techno’s name on it. painful tears burning down ranboo’s cheeks- the water hurt but could never compare to the heart broke and mental loss of techno’s passing, and phil’s comforting hand placed gently on ranboo’s shoulder; no words exchanged between the two as phil let the much taller teen bend down and cry into his shoulder.

now ranboo stood in front of two graves- phil’s grave sat right besides techno’s, his iconic green and white striped bucket hat resting onto the gravestone. phil’s death was peaceful, dying within his sleep to be found by ranboo in the morning. the sight of a peaceful cold dead phil laying in his bed, was terrifying but at least he died peacefully, finally able to see his old friend again. it had become a weekly trip of ranboo; making sure to go visit their graves every friday- he didn’t want to forget them, making sure to write it down to visit them. the day was finally beginning to settle down and ranboo sat down cross legged on the cold snow in front of the graves- holding out a small vanilla cake with strawberry pink frosting that reminded him of techno’s long pink hair with a single candle in the middle of the cake. silence grew as the sun set behind the trees and the biting cold air cultivated around ranboo. 

“hi techno- It’s your birthday” ranboo bit down on his lip already being about to feel the tears that pricked at his eyes as he placed the place with cake onto the snow between the graves- it was strange, he felt so comfortable talking to the grave as though techno was still there. “uhh- i made you a cake- i’m not a very good baker though so I don’t know how well it would taste,” ranboo continued a slight chuckle in his tone “you’re dead you wouldn’t be able to eat it anyways what am I on about.” the night had fully set in and candle flame became the only light source around him besides the bright shimmering moonlight above. 

it was so weirdly strange how he could easily talk to the graves, like their spirits lingered on even if they aren’t physical ghosts like ghostbur. but the presence made ranboo’s mind ease and calm down from the immense amounts of stress he got from his normal day to day life.

“i hung out with tubbo earlier; i know you were never a big fan of him because of governments but Snowchester is really nice..” ranboo couldn’t hold it in anymore, the tears were too strong to hold back and were constantly threatening falling with every word that came out of his mouth. the tears burnt his skin as they slid down his cheeks; the pain didn’t matter anymore, he needed to let it out. he needed them to know how much he missed them- “i really miss you guys- i-i miss eating dinner with you guys, i miss giving you guys gifts- i miss-'' his voice broke down into choked sobs and cries. he sat alone in the freezing snow below his body, crying out into the howling night, no one around for miles and it felt nice. like the weight of holding it all in was gone; he let it all out, all the tears, the screams, the pain of losing someone you care about. 

he needed to let it out. the sorrow was piling up within him as the days continued- he missed it all, everything about them. the cold nights they would sit in the living room of techno’s cabin, the crackling fire giving them a sense of peace and comfort. it was also so quiet but it was nice, the silence conformed to them that they didn’t need to speak to enjoy one another's company.  
before he knew it, exhausted and fatigued the tears lulled him into a deep sleep against the snow. 

the morning was strange; the familiar sun  
rising but he wasn’t in his house and he had a red cloak draped over his body. It didn’t take the young enderman hybrid long to realise who’s cloak it was; the familiar scent and white fur around the top tickling his neck. the aura was thick with that of a crackling fire and wood; the undertones of blood were present and making themselves known. no matter how many times you would wash it, the scent stayed. despite the idea of a blood scented cape being somewhat disgusting- it brought ranboo a sense of comfort. 

the once full plate of cake now sat empty unlike the way he left it the night before with a small note on it- ‘not bad for someone who doesn’t know how to bake - techno and phil :)’


End file.
